Seals of this type are known in various different embodiments for use for ships. An embodiment according to the generic field is known according to the DE 41 41 999 C2. In this regard it has been found that the adaptability or fitting capability of the seal edge geometry and adjustment of the angled region does not exhibit optimal relationships or conditions under increased pressure loading.